


Butterfly Effect

by emsdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Multiverse, Parent Carol Danvers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and all the avengers make an appearance i’m too tired to type out all their names, michelle jones has spider powers, multiverse shenanigans idk i’m tired, so civil war does happen but they just bro hug it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsdanvers/pseuds/emsdanvers
Summary: What if it was MJ who had been bitten, and not Peter?What if MJ was best friends with Tony Stark’s kid?What if MJ ended up saving New York-and by extension the world- several times over?Basically this fic would happen, that’s what. (FYI, Peter does exist in this fic! He just is powerless and Tony Stark’s adopted child)
Relationships: Liz Allan/Michelle Jones, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Peter Parker/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Butterfly Effect

The Stark kids were MJ’s only friends. 

Seriously. Like, her only friends. The only people who weren’t scared to talk to her, or who she herself wasn’t scared to talk to. Evy and Peter were her people. Her soulmates. She didn’t need anyone else, as much as those two told her she might. 

Which was why their routine was so important. They’d pick her up in front of her apartment in the black Town Car(not a limo, and don’t you forget it), the Starks would share some kind of amazing coffee drink with MJ in order to get her to like coffee, which never worked out, and then Peter bitched and moaned about Corbyn, the boy he had a crush on, all the way to school. 

Today was shaping up to be no different, as MJ headed out the front door of her apartment. In fact, today was good already, because Walker was coming home from the hospital today after a scare he’d had Friday night. 

“There she is!” Evy gave MJ a tight hug the second she entered the Town Car. The female half of the Stark duo was always dressed fabulously, and today especially so in a black spaghetti strap crop top, a gold necklace with a star-shaped pendant fastened around her waist, low-rise cuffed mom jeans, and oxblood Doc Martens. 

“God, Ev, it’s 7 am. Save the pep, okay?” MJ leaned back against the seat, buckling her seatbelt. 

“Thank you, MJ,” Peter piped up from the second row of seats. “Evangeline, don’t you think it’s a little early to be this happy?” 

“Peter Benjamin, don’t you think it’s a little early to be such a little bitch?” Evy’s smug grin took over her face as MJ snorted and Peter struggled to come up with a comeback. 

“You’re ugly.”

“You’re adopted.” 

“Oh my god, you guys, not the adoption card again,” Tony Stark interrupted, flashing his daily smile MJ’s way. “Hello, Michelle. Make anyone cry today?” 

“Sadly, no.” MJ looked at her phone, then shrugged. “But it is only 7:30. Also, Ev, you can use the adoption card against him. It isn’t fair.” 

“Thank you, second daughter of mine.” Tony checked his Rolex watch, and then his phone because he can’t actually read the Rolex. “Right, so we’ve got 15 minutes before you guys have to load the buses for the field trip. What kind of misery should we put Michelle through today?” 

“I vote something with sprinkles.” Tony and Evy both turned to look at Peter, who just shrugged. “What? It’s the antithesis of MJ.” 

“You know a word as big as antithesis?” Evy asked, mockingly. MJ jokingly hit her arm, causing the redhead to simply roll her eyes. “Sprinkles it is.”


End file.
